To the Moon and Back
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: This is the story of how Charlotte came to the decision to leave with Meier.  Based solely on VHD: Bloodlust.


A/N- This is set before Bloodlust. I hope everyone enjoys it! Also, this was inspired by the Savage Garden song "To the Moon and Back."

Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Hunter D or any related characters, that belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi and Urban Vision. I don't own the title "To the Moon and Back," that belongs to Savage Garden and their record company.

* * *

**To the Moon and Back**

Charlotte Elbourne had always been viewed as a strange child. She was unbelievingly beautiful with her long, dark hair and bright amber eyes. However, she was not very popular among the children of the people that her father knew. They talked about her constantly. They were always whispering about how strange she was. Whispering everywhere she went…but there was no place where the whispers about her were loudest than the parties that her father liked to throw.

It was at one such party that Charlotte's destiny was decided. She made her way downstairs to the large foyer of her family's home, dressed in the best dress that money these days could buy. Her father was one of the richest men on the Frontier…he always made sure that he and his family looked and had the best of everything. The foyer was decorated with festive vines and lights, and it was just filled with people. Not far from the entrance to their home, Charlotte could see her father at his post. In his wheelchair--for his legs had gone long ago--greeting people who were coming in. Charlotte made her way through the crowd to her father.

"Charlotte!" he said joyously as she bent down to hug him. "Why, darling…why aren't you with your friends?"

He motioned to a group of young men and women her age, huddled about in a circle. They were talking about her, she could tell, because when her father motioned to them, they turned around quickly.

"I…I don't get along with them, Father," Charlotte said, quietly.

"Nonsense! Now, darling, Daddy's busy greeting our guests. Go talk with your friends."

And that was that. That's all she ever heard from her father when it came to these silly parties. She always had the sneaking suspicion that her father was trying to usher her toward these groups in hopes of her finding a husband. Charlotte sighed and made her way out of her father's sight…but still not to the group.

She watched them for a few moments. The group had grown larger since she had last seen it. There was somebody new with the usual suspect. A young man. He was talking energetically with one of the neighbors' daughters. He had short blond hair and the brightest blue eyes that Charlotte had ever seen. Taking a deep breath, Charlotte started to make her way to the group. However, as she got closer, she stopped, listening. They were saying something about her. They usually stopped talking when she got close, but they must have not noticed her this time.

"She's a strange one, that Charlotte," a young woman was saying to the newcomer. "They say she's interested in…get this…the Nobility! The vampires, for Christ's sakes! How bizarre!"

"They say that her interest in the vampires started when her mother died," a young man said.

The newcomer to the group scoffed. "What a freak," he said.

Charlotte gasped, loudly, and the group turned.

"Charlotte! I didn't see you there!" the young woman said.

Charlotte could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Shoving her way through the crowd, she found her way outside to her brother's flower garden. She sat down on a stone bench and began to sob openly.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Charlotte gasped, leapt to her feet, and turned. And then there was a second gasp. For behind her, with a small smile on his face, was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. He was dressed in rich cloths and armors in colors of red, gold, and black. His skin was the palest white she had ever seen and his hair was so white-blond that it matched his skin.

When she finally found her voice again, all she could do was whisper, "You're…you're Nobility, aren't you ?"

He smiled at her, and the tip of his fangs were somewhat visible. Charlotte knew she should run, call for help, something…but…she felt no fear…no danger from this vampire.

"I am. My name is Meier Link. What, pray tell, is your name?" he asked.

He gestured toward her, and she took a step back. She was not afraid but that didn't mean that she shouldn't be cautious. He drew back his hand, and his brow furrowed.

"Please, my dear, I won't harm you," he said. "I only wish to know what to call someone of such beauty."

"My name is…Charlotte…Charlotte Elbourne," she said.

"Charlotte…"

He said her name slowly, as if savoring every syllable. She smiled.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why…I heard the sound of a maiden crying…I came to inspect and found you. Dearest, what made you cry so?"

Charlotte had forgotten all about those inside. Now, as he inquired about them, she sighed and sat, which put her back to the vampire. Somehow…she knew he didn't mean her harm.

"Oh…it was nothing…just…nothing. Some people my father knows. They said things about me. It's really nothing," she said.

Meier sat down beside her as she started to sniffle again. Reaching into one of his sleeves, he withdrew a silk handkerchief and handed it to her.

"There, there. It's alright. Tell me, what can I do to ensure that they never make you cry again?" he asked.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "I don't want you to harm them!" she said urgently.

He smiled. "Very well. How about…I visit you right here…tomorrow night. Then, we will discuss other…more pleasant things."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well, until tomorrow, Charlotte. Farewell."

…………………

Charlotte nervously paced the gardens outside her house the next night. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Being kidnapped by a vampire was a spell for doom, but willingly meeting one…? Such a thing was never even heard of before. Finally, she decided to sit on the bench she had vacated the previous night after Meier's departure.

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind her. She whirled quickly to find Meier standing there, smiling pleasantly at her. She stood, grasping her heart.

"You scared me," she said, smiling. "Good evening."

He bowed. "Good evening. Now, I'm not one to…beat about the bush, as it were. What is it that I could do…to ensure that you never cry again?"

Her eyes widened. "I…I thought that this meeting was what you were planning."

"Ah, but surely a lady such as yourself requires more attention than this?"

Charlotte blushed. "Well…I don't know. Can you…please, tell me about the Nobility?"

Meier and she sat together on the bench. They began to get so wrapped up in their conversation that Charlotte did not even notice that at least three hours had slipped by. Finally, Meier stood.

"I enjoy your company, my dear," he said.

"I enjoy yours as well, Meier."

"Perhaps…we could do this again, tomorrow night?"

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically. Bowing, the vampire smiled and left.

And so it went. Night after night, Charlotte could not wait until Meier's arrival. Their subject range had widened from discussing the Nobility to discussing their hopes and dreams. In that conversation, they had found a common ground.

"I dream of…freedom…" Charlotte had said, staring off into the stars.

Sighing, Meier had said, "So do I, my dear. So do I."

This night, he promised to take her into town. As soon as her father and brother had gone to bed, Charlotte stole away to the road this time instead of their meeting place in the garden. There, she waited for the carriage that Meier said…and she knew…would come.

When the carriage arrived, she eagerly hoped into it and gasped. Meier awaited her with a whole bouquet of roses. She took them and smelled of the one in the center.

"They're lovely," she said.

"I can think of lovelier things…"

Charlotte blushed.

"Where shall I take you to, my darling? The town is ours this night."

…………………

The morning after Charlotte and Meier's little excursion into town, she had danced down to the breakfast table…humming some lovely little song. Her brother laughed at her.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"A wonderful dream," was Charlotte's only reply.

"I hope you will still be in this mood tonight, my daughter," her father said.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"You'll see…"

That night, Charlotte found that her father had bought her a lovely new white dress. She put it on and fixed her hair. It was another one of her father's parties. However, as she descended the staircase into the twinkling foyer, she felt different about this one. Meier and she still had a date tonight. She would mingle to her father's wishes, then slip out the door.

"Charlotte!" her father called across the room. "Charlotte, darling, come here!"

She made her way over to find her father beside a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes. The same man who had called her a freak the night she had met Meier.

"Charlotte, dear, this is Ted Monary," her father said.

Shaking Ted's hand, Charlotte muttered, "An honor."

Ted smiled at her. Then, looking from father to daughter, he said, "Shall I go fetch us drinks?"

Her father smiled and nodded. Ted left.

"Do you like him?" her father asked. Charlotte laughed.

"Daddy, I've only just met him!"

"Well, you'd better get to know him."

"Why?"

"Well…you two are to be married!"

She gasped. Now positively glaring down upon her father, she asked, "What? Married?"

"Yes, darling. Your brother picked him out for you."

Without thinking, Charlotte pushed past her father and ran outside. She collapsed onto the bench in the garden in tears.

How could he do this? How could he do this to her? Marry her off like…like she was just some piece of property! He was her daughter! Didn't she mean more to him than that?

Her tears had become full-out sobs. Her shoulders quaked now. Suddenly, a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, dearest, what's the matter?" Meier asked, his voice thick with concern.

Charlotte looked back at him. Without reserve, she threw herself into his arms. Her sobs began anew.

"Shh. Shh. Tell me what's wrong," Meier cooed, stroking her hair.

With a shaky voice, Charlotte recounted her father's news. When she was finished, Meier pushed her back and looked deep into her eyes. For a spilt second, Meier's hand flew to his pocking and Charlotte thought she heard the crumpling of paper.

"Charlotte? You do not wish to marry him?" Meier asked.

"Of course not!" she replied, indignantly.

"Do you love me?"

Charlotte did not reply immediately. The sheer bluntness of the statement had caught her off guard. Finally, she answered.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then I have a plan for us."

"A plan? What plan?" Charlotte asked.

Meier sat down beside her and sighed.

"We could go away. We could go to the City of the Night, up in the stars. We can be together…just us," he said.

Charlotte stood. "I don't know. I mean…what about my brother and my father?"

Meier stood and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you would not be able to see them again. I am sorry to ask you this, but…will you go?"

It took Charlotte just a moment to reply.

"Yes. I'll go."

…………………

The following morning, Charlotte walked slowly downstairs for breakfast. She sighed as she sat down at the table with her father and brother.

"Darling, are you all right? I know that you were…unhappy last night. Please, just know that this is for your own good. And for the good of the family. Ted is very wealthy, and you will be well treated as his wife," her father said.

Charlotte stared at him for a few moments. Then, she smiled sadly.

"I know you mean well. I hold no grudge against you," she said.

"Very good. I'm glad. Now, perhaps we should discuss the wedding arrangements?" he said, not noticing that his daughter's gaze had drifted out the window.

…………………

Meier would come tonight. Charlotte had bid her family goodnight for the last time. She had gotten dressed for bed, so not to arouse suspicion. But she knew…

She knew that her love came for her. She could practically hear the hoof beats of his carriage horses. And as she gripped her bed sheet, she felt her stomach tighten as well. She could not wait to start her new life with Meier. To be happy and free. But somehow…she knew it was not going to be that easy. But she would do whatever it took to be happy, to be free…and to be with him.

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? On ficwad, this is a songfic, so if you would like to read it there with the lyrics, you can visit the link in my profile. Anyway, please R & R! Oh, and for those of you who might be reading How to be a Dhampire, I hope to update that soon. 


End file.
